Riverbrook Titans
by Arielle Delaney
Summary: "The powers are there. You only have to look within yourselves to find them again. It's not going be easy, but its the only way to stop her." Accepting OCs.


**Disclaimer: _I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own my OC, Roma, the two villains at the end of this chapter, and the personification of Roma's powers.  
_**

* * *

**Prologue: The Night Before  
**

* * *

Rosemarie Morgan brushed her light red hair off of the information packet she'd received from Riverbrook Prep Academy, an elite school in the sleepy town of Riverbrook. She couldn't believe that her parents were making her attend the school. Then again, she shouldn't have been surprised; after all, she'd gotten a full ride scholarship.

Looking at the class schedule she'd been sent, she knew exactly why she was going. All her classes were advanced level classes. She'd finally gotten in to the advanced placement calculus class she'd wanted to take the year before, and the advanced placement history class she wanted into. She knew that school would be a challenge, but she was up for whatever was thrown at her.

She put her schedule into her lavender backpack, and turned to the list of what was required for the school uniform. Girls had to wear a mid-calf length, burgundy, pleated skirt, white blouse, hunter green blazer with the school crest on it, white, knee high stockings, and burgundy Mary Janes. She had all that, so she knew she was ready for orientation the next day. There was nothing to do but wait until the morning.

_Maybe I'll make some new friends, _Rosemarie thought, _And maybe find someone special. At the very least the school year is bound to be very interesting. _As she turned from packing, she didn't know how interesting it was going to be.

Closing her eyes, she imagined another girl, one with mocha skin and kinky, ebony hair. She figured out if she gave her powers an identity, it would help her work them better should the time come when she needed to use them.

As soon as she connected with her powers, she thought about the doll that sat on her bed. While her powers weren't going work on an inanimate object, she knew it was still good practice for her to blend her essence with something else.

"Roma, honey!" a voice called from the hallway outside her room, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Rosemarie felt her bond with her powers fade away because she'd lost concentration.

"Yes, Mom."

* * *

_She's the weakest of the group, _she thought,_ and little does she know that girl is all too real. _As she walked away from the house, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I've just finished with the Morgan house at last. The girl's gonna make an easy target. She can't even work her powers without imagining a girl she doesn't even think exists.

"Good. Now make sure our spy at the school is ready to go tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age [Between 12-18]:**

**Gender:**

**Birthdate [Month and Date Only]:**

* * *

**Appearance**

* * *

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Length:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Build:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Weekend Clothes:**

* * *

**Personality**

* * *

**Personality [No one word terms, please. Be descriptive.]:  
**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Habits:**

**Mannerisms:**

* * *

**Backstory**

* * *

**Backstory:  
**

**Why they were sent to Riverbrook Academy:**

**Family:**

**Sexuality:**

**What they look for in a love interest:**

* * *

**Super related  
**

* * *

**Powers:**

**How they work:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Costume:**

**How they feel about being a super:**

**Hero, or Villian:**

**For the Heroes - What would they call the Team:**

* * *

**School**

* * *

**Favorite class:  
**

**Best Class:**

**Least Favorite Class:  
**

**Worst Favorite:**

* * *

**I will be accepting five heroes - three girls and two boys - and two villains. The more detailed your submission, the better chance of your character being accepted. Do not submit via review. **

**This story is a rewrite of a SYOC I had up at one time, but it's not the same plot.**


End file.
